


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #020 - Blowjob

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [20]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Eiji Attempts To Talk Dirty, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Ren Is Very Encouraging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji gets his dick sucked by Ren.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #020 - Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 4. Follows after Tracks #005 & #015.
> 
> Happy Birthday Eiji 💜💜💜

“Hey, look at me.”

Eiji pulled his hands away from his eyes to see the nerve wracking, yet insanely hot view of Ren sitting between his legs with his dick in hand. Eiji had talked so big in their late night sexts that now he was filled with embarrassment when Ren made it a reality. Is this what he gets for dating someone who was clearly more experienced than he ever was? Probably, however Ren was at fault too for enabling Eiji’s dirty thoughts to this point.

Eiji had politely asked (not begged!) Kira to look the other way when he snuck out of the house just an hour earlier. Kira had definitely known about Ren’s existence at this point, but said nothing as Eiji made out like a bandit into the night. Ren picked him up just a couple blocks away and Eiji had ro resist pouncing on him right then and there. 

Eiji had lasted an additional week without seeing Ren in person and that was just about enough. He was lonely, desperate, and horny for his boyfriend and he could deal with the punishment later if his brother found out somehow. He’d also texted Nagi before leaving so his best friend could cover for him, of course Nagi was thrilled that he wouldn’t be stuck listening to Eiji’s whining anymore. 

And now the couple was inside of an apartment that Ren had recently started to rent out for work purposes. Eiji still wasn’t sure what kind of work Ren did, just assuming it was something in an office or whatever, but he was excited that his boyfriend was closer to him. If this little venture was successful, Eiji could probably sneak out more often and spend needed time with his lovely boyfriend.

And maybe he wouldn’t be so embarrassed anymore.

“I want you to pay attention, baby,” Ren said as he locked eyes with Eiji while licking a wet stripe from the base of his shaft to the tip, “you wanted to learn how to suck me off, didn’t you?”

Eiji nodded with a small gulp as Ren continued to lick at his cock. The older man was shirtless with a number of tattoos decorating his arms and chest, possibly leading to a bigger back tattoo that Eiji couldn’t quite see yet. His jeans were unbuttoned and there was definitely evidence of a bulge there that Eiji wanted to touch, mostly with his tongue.

Eiji wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, so he let them rest at his side on top of the sheets. Ren was taking his ever loving sweet time with practically caressing Eiji’s cock with his skilled tongue. Eiji already felt himself on the edge, how was he supposed to last when Ren finally took him into his mouth? 

He was tempted to close his eyes, if only to stave off the impending orgasm because who in the world could last longer than a minute with someone as sexy as Ren? Ren must’ve read his mind or sensed his internal struggle as his tongue abandoned his cock and he just looked up at Eiji with a smug smile. This was so unfair, Eiji felt like a newborn lamb being hunted down by a menacing leopard. 

Except Ren really wasn’t all that scary... or intimidating.

“Are you good now?” Ren asked as he smoothed a hand over Eiji’s thigh, “you’re very cute when you’re embarrassed like this, but I need to know if you like it.”

“I do,” Eiji was quick to blurt out, “I love everything you do to me, I was just a little overwhelmed is all.”

“Alright~” Ren’s tongue flicked out to lick at his lips as his fingers curled around the base of his cock and he leaned forward to kiss at the tip, “watch your sensei closely now.”

Eiji curled his fingers into the soft sheets as his throbbing length slowly disappeared between Ren’s lips and was engulfed by a wet heat. Ren was painfully slow and methodical with taking him down, as if he knew Eiji was constantly dancing on the edge and he was working to drag it out. Eiji had to look away from those piercing blue eyes as Ren had swallowed him down whole and gently squeezed at his thigh.

Eiji peered back at him as he reached out with a hand and patted at his red hair, “...you’re doing really good.”

Ren hummed at the praise and proceeded to bob his head up and down his cock, “you... look amazing with a dick in your mouth, especially mine... wait, you’re supposed to be the sensei.”

“Just keep going,” Ren uttered as he briefly popped his mouth off of his cock, then went right back to it. Eiji’s cheeks warmed as he could hear the lust in Ren’s deep voice and threaded his fingers through his silky hair. 

“You like it when someone praises you for... sucking dick?” Eiji was sure he was as red as a tomato as more filthy words began to bubble up in this throat. Ren only moaned in approval as he was eagerly deepthroating his boyfriend as if his life depended on it. Would Eiji ever be this good at getting Ren off? Was that weird to aspire to, being great at getting your boyfriend off with your mouth?

“You look so sexy,” Eiji said, “I don’t know how long I can last...” 

Ren drug his spit slicked, swollen lips up his length and released the tip of his cock with a loud pop, “tell me where you want to cum, my face, my throat, my chest maybe~?”

Any remaining brain cells Eiji may have had were fried in that moment as every possible scenario flew through his head at that moment. Ren just slyly smiled back at him while slowly jerking his cock. While seeing his cum smeared on that gorgeous face would be great, there was a much more appealing spot Eiji wanted it.

“Your tits,” Eiji blurted out before he could even think of taking it back.

“Ah, my little lamb has leveled up so much,” Ren snickered as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and raised himself fully on his knees so his broad chest was in view. Eiji didn’t need to try holding back now as Ren was quick with pushing him to his climax. His boyfriend’s name fell from his lips as he came directly on his chest and Ren seemed to be more than happy with milking his cock of every last drop. 

Ren then hoisted himself up so their lips could meet and Eiji got to taste himself on Ren’s tongue which was kinda hot and kinda weird at the same time. Eiji couldn’t claim that he wasn’t entirely into it though, especially with how Ren was so enthusiastic with his passionate kisses. He had Eiji laid out on his back by the time he broke the kiss and Eiji was ready for anything as he blinked up at his boyfriend.

Ren was going to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of a loud ring tone coming from the living room. He muttered a curse underneath his breath and gave Eiji a small peck on his nose before climbing off of him. Eiji was going to suggest just ignoring it, but his words got caught in his throat as he saw the expansive tattoo that marked Ren’s back.

It was an art style he knew well as Eiichi and several of his subordinates wore the same types of large, colourful, heavily detailed back pieces. Ren’s had a leopard baring its canines and clawing at his shoulder blade. His boyfriend had left before he could get a better look at it, but Eiji really wasn’t sure if he wanted to now.

Was Ren in the yakuza? Was that why he was always so busy? Did he know who Eiji’s brother was...? No, no it’s possible he didn’t because every other guy who wanted to get to Eiichi through Eiji would have done something by now. Did that mean Eiji should say something to him? 

“Fuck,” Eiji groaned as he cupped his face in his hands, if Eiichi found out about this... oh no, he would slaughter each and every one of Ren’s brothers then Ren for last. This was way too risky, he couldn’t endanger Ren like this any further, it’d just be selfish of him. His heart sank as he knew just what he had to do, but he had to do this to protect Ren, Eiichi was just too unpredictable and so over protective of Eiji.

...it kind of led to him winding up in this situation in the first place.

Eiji grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor and hurriedly slipped them on, then picked up his bag that was left by the doorway and headed down the short hallway to see Ren engrossed in a conversation on the phone. He hadn’t noticed Eiji standing behind him, so Eiji took the chance to examine the tattoo a bit more and that was _definitely_ something a member of the yakuza would get. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Kira, asking if there were any significant people with a leopard just as Ren ended the phone call.

“Oh,” Ren blurted in mild surprise as he turned around to see Eiji fully dressed now, “... are you leaving now?”

“I just want to ask you one thing... and I hope you’ll be honest with me,” Eiji said as he gripped the strap of his bag with his other hand, “are you yakuza?”

“...yes,” Ren answered with a calm, slightly unnerving expression, “but I never had any intention of hurting you, I do love you, Eiji.”

“I know, I trust you more than anyone else in my life...” Eiji gulped, “but... we can’t see each other anymore, my onii-chan is... he’s dangerous, I don’t want him finding out and killing your family.”

Ren was quiet for a moment as Eiji was eyeing the door, maybe he should just go since there wasn’t anything left to say. He did have several questions in mind, but at this point he sought to be as ignorant as possible. He vaguely knew of what Eiichi did on a day to day basis and he didn’t want to even _think_ of Ren possibly engaging in the same behaviors.

Ren took a few steps forward and Eiji looked up at him as those long arms wrapped around his waist, then their lips met for a soft kiss. Eiji brought his arms around Ren’s neck and fought the burning tears at the corners of his eyes as his boyfriend squeezed him close. He never hated his life more than in this moment, why couldn’t he have just been born in a normal family with normal jobs and lived a normal life?

Eiji would always be chained down to his brother’s legacy and robbed of anything resembling a relationship. Why did he even bother if they would always end up like this?

~

“You look pathetic.”

“Fuck off,” Ren grumbled as he tipped the bottle against his lips, but nothing came out and he threw it at the nearby wall. Masato didn’t even flinch at the sound of the glass breaking and went to sit down on the couch beside Ren. 

“You’ve been like this for two weeks,” Masato said while digging in his pocket for his box of cigarettes, “I don’t mind doing the heavy lifting around here, but people are going to start talking if you don’t show your face.”

“They can fuck off too for all I care,” Ren sighed as he covered his eyes with his arm and slumped down in his chair, “in fact, you can do the world a favor right now and end my existence.”

Ren could hear the click of the lighter as Masato didn’t speak, “...I don’t know what to do, Masa. I’ve tried fucking one other guy and that went horribly. I can’t get him out of my head, he was everything I wanted, but I can’t fucking have him.”

“I’ve never seen you this torn up about anyone,” Masato said as Ren dropped his arm to glance over at him, “it’s almost concerning.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t be like this if Kira up and dumped you?”

“We aren’t dating in the first place,” Masato said before taking a drag of the cigarette, “so, no.”

“So if I were to kiss you-”

“I would cut your dick off and you’d certainly never have a chance of sleeping with Ootori ever again,” Masato calmly answered while tapping the ash into the ashtray on the coffee table, “now whenever you’re done sulking, I do have an idea.”

“Will it end up in my beloved being back in my arms?” Ren said.

“If you don’t fuck it up, sure,” Masato said, “but you aren’t going to like what I’m about to suggest.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve Eiji getting mixed up in it, I’m all ears,” Ren answered as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He was so desperate to try anything just to have him back. How could love be a joyous blessing and dreadful curse at the same time?

~

**Author's Note:**

> mister ren 'I WOULD BE COMPLETELY FINE IF EIJI BROKE UP WITH ME AND TOLD ME TO DIE' jinguji. 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
